Heroes of the Rebellion
by thenintendocaptain
Summary: After a Republic Venator-class Star Destroyer lands on Earth at the dawn of the Galactic Empire, a domino effect occurs that brings Midoriya, Uraraka, Todoroki, and Iida onto Yavin 4 in the days following the destruction of the Death Star.


**\- 19 BBY -**

**\- Unknown Regions -**

The space over the unknown planet was vast, desolate, nothing more than utter blackness blanketed in small glimmers of light, yet suddenly, this sereneness was disrupted. In an instant, a large ship jumped out of hyperspace and into the dull emptiness: a Venator-class Star Destroyer, red highlights and all. As it entered and maintained an orbit around the planet, it deployed a frigate, accompanied by two ARC-170s, to descend down to the surface of the planet to make contact with the various life forms detected on the planet.

"This is the Republic frigate _Excelsior_, requesting permission to land in Sector 19-99," the clone pilot of the _Excelsior_ transmitted down to the planet. No response. The pilot tried again. "This is the Republic frigate _Excelsior_, requesting permission to land in Sector 19-99," he repeated.

"You fool, they probably speak a different language! Just land in one of the big cities… uh… that one!" the Republic naval officer ordered, now pointing to a large city on a map of an island in the planet's eastern hemisphere. The two Jedi and various clones behind the officer seemed rather displeased with his attitude as the ship descended to the surface. As the clones watched the clouds rise past them, they began to prepare their gear. Though the Jedi had attempted to persuade the clones against it, since it was a mission of peace, but the clones simply stated that: "it was for their own safety", particularly meaning the safety of the Jedi generals. The moment the troopers had packed their weapons, the frigate landed, and the Republic platoon filed out of the ship, Jedi and officer included.

The ship had landed in what seemed to be a public park centered inside the city, effectively crushing a large amount of the plant life there. The platoon stood in the park, seemingly surprised. They had not expected the planet to be as primitive as it was, though the age-old stories that told of the planet were often mistranslated or mutated over decades. People gathered around the Republic forces, staring at the troopers. They all looked human, yet nearly each one was particularly unique, one was adorned with wood, another with horns out of her head. To the clones and even the Jedi, it was quite peculiar. The man with the wood-like outfit stepped forward out of the crowd, donning a [strong] pose.

"Who are you?" he asked calmly, yet ready to take violent action at any moment. The Republic Officer cleared his throat and stepped forward as well.

"I am Maximillian Gillix, a senior officer in the Grand Navy of the Galactic Republic. We have come to examine your world and possibly establish a base of operations. Who is your planet's leader? Where is the capital?" Gillix questioned, acting as stern and demanding as ever. The wood-adorned man simply stared for a moment before closing his eyes in thought and opening them again.

"We… Earth doesn't have a capital," the man said. The commanding clone officer then received a transmission on his holographic communicator, stepping aside into the back to take the call. He nodded after the rather glitchy transmission ended and commanded two clones to retrieve something from the frigate afterwards. Gillix laughed, not noticing the commotion with his troops in the back.

"You don't have a planetary _capital_? Oh good lord, you truly are primitive. Bring me to your city's governor, then. We shall discuss the terms of our temporary settlement there," he stated, as if the man completely understood what was occurring. The two clones returned with handheld scanners of some sort and pushed themselves to the front of the clone platoon. The two began to scan the crowd of people, with a small beeping sound slowly increasing in frequency as the troopers got closer to them all. "Troopers, what are you doing?" Gillix questioned, as he, the crowd, and the wood-man looked curiously at them.

"You were right, sir." one of the troopers called out. The two troopers then dropped the scanners and held up their blasters, pointing them at the crowd. Everyone there was shocked, most yelling out in fear or muttering until two blaster shots were fired and heard by everyone. By that point, Gillix finally turned around to see the two Jedi Generals dead on the ground.

"Good god, Commander, what is the meaning of this?!" Gillix yelled. Suddenly he was pulled back by one of the lieutenants for safety as the clone troopers began to fire onto the crowd. "Stop! Stop I say!" Gillix screamed, but none of his troops listened. They kept firing into the crowd, seemingly deaf to the screams and cries of the innocents.


End file.
